


baby love you lights out

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, One-Shots, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, seriously it's all just fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short pieces cross posted from my Tumblr mostly featuring Liam and Zayn being cute and fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i like the way we move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt Ziam post orgasmic state and being cute from buzzcutandbluesuit.

“So how was that?”

“Nine.”

“Out of ten? It’s out of ten isn’t it?”

“Eight point five.”

“Wait, I did the tongue thing. I thought you quite liked the tongue thing… Should I have not done the tongue thing?”

“Eight.”

“Hey, now! You’ve docked me a full point–”

“Liam.”

Zayn clasped a hand firmly over Liam’s mouth. He moved his body carefully, making sure to keep eye contact with Liam as he shifted into a more comfortable position against the other man’s side. Zayn’s whole body felt sated and slow. He could already feel his eyelids drooping and his limps settling into the familiar heaviness of sleep. Partially underneath him though, Liam’s body still seemed to hum with some sort of nervous anticipation.

He removed his hand from Liam’s mouth and instead replaced it with a gentle kiss.

“Let’s sleep, yeah?” The words were pressed against the easy corner of Liam’s mouth. He trailed his hand over Liam – the roughness of his cheek, the column of his neck – until it came to rest over his bare chest. Zayn let his fingers fan out as he traced soft patterns on Liam’s chest with his fingertips. He could feel when the nervous thrum of Liam’s heartbeat settling into to something steadier, stronger. Zayn sank into the bed with a sigh curling his upper body into Liam’s side and tangling their feet under the covers.

“Hey Liam.”

“Yeah?”

“I like the tongue thing.”

Zayn could almost hear Liam’s a huff of laughter in reply, but he was already fast asleep.


	2. stop making a big deal out of the little things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Ziam, Liam propose to Zayn (maybe a little Urdu mixed in?) from agapeeternal on Tumblr.

“We should be married.”

Zayn glances up from the piece in his sketchbook that’s been occupying his time for the majority of the afternoon to look at Liam. He studies the figure in front of him. Liam is sprawled on the other end of the couch, headphones covering his head and songbook open in front of him. He’s the only other person in the room besides Zayn on what’s been a relatively quiet afternoon. Zayn frowns slightly down at this sketchbook. He was probably hearing things.

“Let’s stop holding back on this and let’s get carried away”

This time is clearer. Admittedly, the first time was clear as well, Zayn just wasn’t sure what to make of it. The grip on his pencil tightens as he braces himself to peer over at Liam again. Liam is no longer focused on his songbook but instead looking directly at Zayn.

Zayn tugs his sketchbook up to obscure his face, “are you quoting song lyrics at me?”

“Stop making a big deal out of the little things,” Liam moves again. This time the whole couch shift as Liam moves towards him. Suddenly, he’s there crowding up in Zayn’s space. One hand rests on the back of the couch and the other is nudging the sketchbook down and away from shielding Zayn’s face.

“I’m not sure if this qualifies as a little thing.” There’s no hiding the light tremor in his voice or the slight pink high on his cheeks with Liam this close to him. He can hear the faint music from Liam’s headphones where the rest around his neck. Zayn is too busy studying the faint smattering of freckles across the bridge of Liam’s nose that he almost misses the other man move to cup his cheek.

“We should be married. We should be married.”

There’s a kiss. It’s soft, tender. But soon Liam is placing Zayn’s sketchbook on the ground the coffee table and Zayn’s arms are wrapping tightly around Liam’s neck. Zayn can feel the kiss down to his toes. It’s something distinctively Liam, the mixture of strength and gentleness that makes Zayn’s head spin. He feels strength in the arms surrounding him contrasting with the softness of hands mapping out his face. Zayn loves how they come together like this; how Liam’s soft edges and his own harsh lines manage to meet in the middle.

Liam pulls back suddenly and levels him with a questioning look. “It’s that a yes?”

“I think,” Zayn pushes up to kiss him again, “it’s really just a formality at this point.”

“All I’m really asking for is you.”

Zayn can’t help the snort of laughter that escapes as he smiles up at Liam. 

“Then, yes.” They should be married.


	3. i wait for you in my dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For buzzcutandbluesuit who’s post on sleepy Ziam selfies (in light of the Liam bedroom selfie the shook the world) showed up on my dash just as I was getting ready to go to sleep.

It was early, much too early in fact, and while Liam was normally a morning person, it only took a few weeks back in London to get him accustomed to sleepy late mornings (and sometimes afternoons) spent hiding under the covers. But he wasn’t in London anymore. He was in the villa in just outside of LA proper. The flight from London was long enough to leave him exhausted and eager to strip and crawl into bed as soon as he made it through the doors. But now his bed was far too cold and empty.

With a sigh, Liam groped around the bed for his personal cell phone. He found it after a few tries and pressed the center button. He had a barrage of notifications. It wasn’t anything surprising, the usual text from his mother asking about his flight and few texts from mates back home. What was a bit surprising was the barrage of Snapchat notifications from the same username.

Biting back a smile, Liam swiped right and thumbed in his passcode. The app opened immediately and Liam allowed himself a smile grin as he opened his snaps. He was taken back immediately by the number in the corner. ‘60’.

He moved quickly, thumbs positioned to take a take screenshots of each passing photo before it disappeared. At the 20 second mark, there was a video. Liam let out a snort as it played along. Once the story was over, Liam didn’t hesitate use up his one daily replay allowance to play it over again. This time he savored it – a blurry face half hidden under familiar bedding, the span of smooth chest littered with tattoos, a hand delicately rubbing sleepy eyes, a hat (Liam’s) fit snug over a shaved head with the caption ‘it’s too cold here’, two cereal bowls with only one filled with Captain Crunch while the other one remaining empty, Loki licking a bare foot stick out from too long sweatpants (also Liam’s), a curious doodle of two figures, another selfie this time in a tank top (still Liam’s) with the caption ‘snagged this one’, video of two dogs lazily play fighting as a voice softly teased them in the background, a rumpled bed and with the caption ‘miss u jaan, come home soon’.

Liam didn’t bother to hide his sleepy smile. He angled the front facing camera towards himself. Nestled under white blankets with sunlight poking in, he snapped a single picture – ‘love u too’ – and hit send. He burrowed his face in his pillow and hugged his phone tightly to his chest.

The sun was mostly out, sometime later today he was expected to step into the studio to work on a few new songs, but for now he thumbed to his photo album and looked through Zayn’s pictures once more.


	4. you're no angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet cute at a hospital.

If Louis weren’t already laid up in the hospital with a broken leg, Liam would probably do the honors of breaking it himself. He was seriously reconsidering his choice of best friend.

Liam let out a sigh as he rounded the corner. He was just tired after having spent the majority of the previous night either on the phone with Louis mother trying to explain to her how her adult son had managed to break his leg before they even got to the pub or not getting any sleep on the dingy chair in Louis hospital room. He was tired and more than a little cranky if the glare the nurse shot him before he left was any indication.

He knew that Louis sending him downstairs to get food from the cafeteria was just an excuse to get him out of the room for a bit, but that didn’t keep Liam from being annoyed with his friend. The fact that he was lost didn’t help much either.

Liam was sure that the food court was somewhere on the first level, but he wasn’t sure where he was. Was it even in this wing of the hospital? There were a few nurses in grey scrubs down the hall, but they seemed to be in intense discussion with a doctor. He passed a security guard a while back, he could round back and ask for directions. Liam let out a quiet groan.

It took him a few more minutes, but he finally made it back down to the main lobby. By then he no longer cared about finding the food court. He just wanted to get out. The aseptic smell burned his nostrils and the tense yet calm urgency set a faint buzzing under his skin. He needed to get out for a little bit.

He was walking faster than he meant to. Even as he made it to the outside grounds, he could still feel the stickiness of the hospital clinging to him. In his frenzy, he tripped over a figure spread out in the grass next to the path.

“Are you alright?” Liam brought himself to sitting position. “I’m so sorry.” He stuttered out a few apologies at the person he’d nearly run over. He scuffled back to give the other person some space.

“It’s fine. I should be the one apologizing.” The figure sat up and brushed some grass and dirt off of his jacket. “I probably shouldn’t have napping out here.”

Liam took note of the boy for the first time. He was older than Liam expected, they were probably around the same age. Also, he was attractive. Liam had apparently woken him up from a nap yet he still looked like he could easily be spread out in the grass for some top line fashion photo shoot.

Liam blushed. He felt stupid. He was in a fucking hospital – outside the hospital but still in the gardens meant for patients and families – and he was busy checking out some random guy he’d quite literally trampled over. The guy seemed to sense his distress because he chose then to speak up.

“My sister had a baby,” he explained.

“Congratulations.” Liam managed to say without embarrassing himself further.

“Thanks, mate,” the guy looked down at his hands. “It was just…intense, y’know.”

“Um, yeah.” Liam had never seen someone give birth, but he wasn’t sure what else to say.

“What are you…?” He let his sentence trail off.

“Broken leg.” He could see the guy raise an eyebrow and glance down at Liam’s perfectly functional legs. Liam quickly backtracked. “Not mine! Lou, my best friend. We’re in Uni so I’ve been here since last night because his family can’t make it down from Donny until later today.”

He was over explaining, but the other young man seemed mildly entertained rather than annoyed.

“You’re a good friend.”

Liam cleared his throat and looked away to hide his flushed cheeks. “Thanks,” he mumbled.

The other man rose to his feet. Liam tried not to make it obvious that he was staring at the long line of his body as he stretched out.

“I probably have to go back. Only uncle and all that.”

“Uh, yeah,” right, they were at a hospital. “It was nice meeting you.” The guy glanced back at the building and back at Liam as if he were making a decision.

“You have a phone?”

“Of course.” Liam was already pulling out his phone. The boy plucked it out of his hands and fiddle with it for a few moments. He smiled shyly and handed the phone back to Liam.

“In case you want to get something to eat other than hospital food.”

Liam could only stare back blankly.

“See you around, Liam!” With a wave, the boy made his way up the path back to the main building

“Wait,” Liam called out snapping back to attention. “How did you know–?”

“Visitor’s badge!”

Liam looked down at his chest where his name was printed clearly on the badge pinned to his chest. He glanced up again realizing that he hadn’t bothered to find out the stranger’s name but he was already out of sight. Liam let out a sigh of defeat before realizing that he still had his phone in his hand.

He scrolled through to his recently dialed to find an entry from a few minutes ago from a new contact: Zayn x ;)


End file.
